Augmented Reality (AR) includes techniques for showing virtual objects superimposed over an image of a real place. In a simple example, the image is a view of a street that includes a restaurant and this reality is augmented by adding the name of the restaurant superimposed over the image of the restaurant. This has been expanded to include menus, reviews, friends that are inside, and other information. The image may be a video sequence of images. Smartphone applications have been proposed or developed which allow the user to point a camera phone at a location and see the location on the smartphone display. The application then obtains data about the location, such as restaurant names, etc. and then augments the reality shown in the smartphone display with the names, menus, reviews, etc.
AR techniques have also been used to mix real world video with three-dimensional graphics. In one example AR is used to superimpose virtual people or animals over a video feed of a real scene. In some cases, the real scene is observed by a camera and a person standing in the scene can then make gestures that are observed by the camera and used to provide interactivity between the real person and the virtual person or animal. This interaction between the real person and the virtual person cannot be seen directly by the real person, but through a display that shows the augmented reality view. This view includes the real scene, the real person, and the virtual person.
Mobile Augmented Reality (MAR) is a technology for applying games to existing maps. In MAR, a map or satellite image is used as a playing field and other players, obstacles, targets, and opponents are added to map. Navigation devices and applications also show a user's position on a map using a symbol or an icon. Geocaching and treasure hunt games have also been developed which show caches or clues in particular locations over a map.
These techniques all use maps that are retrieved from a remote mapping, locating, or imaging service. In some cases the maps show real places that have been photographed or charted while in other cases the maps may be maps of fictional places. The stored maps may not be current and may not reflect current conditions. This may make the augmented reality presentation seem unrealistic, especially for a user that is in the location shown on the map.